


Diplomacy with Tentacle Aliens

by charlotteXOyates



Series: Breeding the Paladins [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, takes place before the lion switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Lance and Keith go to engage in diplomacy with a species who, according to the Blade of Marmora, are feared by even the Galra Empire. However, due to the planet's harsh atmosphere, those who enter the planet never leave, so little is known about the species. The Red and Blue Paladins are going in not knowing what to expect, and they're about to find out first hand what happens when you attempt diplomacy with tentacle aliens.





	Diplomacy with Tentacle Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, some more mpreg for the "Breeding the Paladins" series! Hope you enjoy Lance getting violated this time around. Takes place before the lion switch, by the way. Enjoy!

Irritated. No matter the situation, whether it be serious or lighthearted, Lance always managed to get Keith irritated. Their current mission was no exception as Keith heard Lance's voice babbling nonstop through the comms, the red and blue lions flying side by side through space.

"I bet their civilization is a matriarchy, don't you? You know, girls everywhere, that type of thing?" Keith grunted.

"Lance, a matriarchy is a social system with women in charge; it doesn't make any difference in whether the majority of the population is female or male."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It'd be cool if the planet was all women though, don't you think?" Keith grumbled in annoyance. Lance had been going on about this for the last few hours, and Keith was growing sick of it.

"A planet of only females would be impossible. They wouldn't be able to reproduce and grow their population." Lance scoffed at that, a screen showing his face appearing on Keith's right side.

"These are aliens, Keith! You don't know how they reproduce! I'm calling it now, this planet is a civilization of female aliens who are somehow able to repopulate on their own." Keith groaned, feeling like his head was going to burst. He couldn't believe he was stuck doing this with Lance of all people, but, orders were orders.

While discussing possible allies in the fight against the Galra Empire, the Blade of Marmora brought up one particular planet; Silvara. Apparently, this was the one planet in the entire universe that the Galra Empire was actually _afraid_ of, which was crazy to think about. Obviously, a planet that could strike fear into the hearts of the Galra made for a crucial ally to have in the war. According to the Blade, planet Silvara's atmosphere was made up of extremely dense dust clouds that interfered with technology, and every Galra that had ever entered the planet never returned.

Of course, it was risky. There was a chance that the inhabitants of planet Silvara would have no interest in joining up with them, and if that were the case, then they would have to navigate in and out of the planet's intense atmosphere safely. That was why Keith and Lance had been assigned to this mission. Well, that, and the other Paladins had missions of their own that required their particular skill sets. The team was relying on Keith and Lance's abilities as pilots to make it through, and those abilities were about to be tested.

"Up ahead, there's planet Silvara." Keith said, pressing buttons on the screen in front of him and scanning it as they got closer. All he could see was the thick copper haze that covered the planet. It must've been so heavily in the air that you couldn't see anything until you were on foot. "You ready, Lance?" The Blue Paladin chuckled from beside him.

"Ready? I've been waiting for this!" The Blue Lion shot forward to enter the planet's atmosphere. Keith grumbled in annoyance at Lance jumping the gun, but followed him anyways. They began feeling the pull of the planet's gravity, but other than that, the atmosphere didn't seem much different than that of other planets. Keith looked around, double checking all his systems.

"Hey, this is going better than I thou-" Suddenly, the cockpit of the Red Lion began fizzing out, and Keith mentally cursed. Of course things went wrong as soon as he thought this might be easy. He called out Lance's name but only got muffled replies, no doubt a result of the failing communicators. He shouted in frustration, trying to make Red pull up, but it was useless. They were just two lions falling aimlessly towards the ground now.

"Come on, move! Move!" No matter which way he pulled at Red, she didn't respond. He could hear Lance screaming, although it was fuzzy and distant. Pretty soon, the two of them fell out of the strange dust cloud, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Below them was green as far as the eye could see. The entire ground was a thick, green jungle of plant life and flora, and Keith would've been in awe if his Lion didn't just keep plummeting. He jerked at Red's controls desperately, eyes wide. They were out of the clouded atmosphere now, so why was she still being unresponsive?

He didn't have much time to think about it as the forest below got nearer and nearer, and he braced himself for impact. As soon as Red hit the trees, Keith began tumbling about the cockpit. He felt every single branch as his Lion bounced down, each hit harder than the last, and he never wished the Lions came with seat belts as much as he did in those moments. He let out grunts of panic and pain, seeing green all around him. The blood rushing in his ears was the only sound he could hear besides the rustling and scraping of branches and leaves against the outside of his Lion. Red hit the ground like a bird being shot from the sky, and it knocked the wind right out of Keith. He was thankful for it in a way, though, since it meant there'd be no more falling through branches.

He lay still for a while, just trying to catch his breath and figure out what was going to happen now. The Lions were clearly out of commission, or at least, Red was, so flying was out of the question for now. All he could do was proceed on foot and hope the diplomatic mission with the aliens went well, although he had his doubts since Lance was the one with him.

His eyes widened. Lance. That's right. He had to check, see if Lance's Lion was possibly still operational. Keith quickly got up, taking a few seconds to steady himself, before running out of his Lion. Luckily enough, Lance had fallen nearby, but seeing the state he was in left a sour taste in Keith's mouth. He peered up at the Blue Lion, which was caught in a tangle of vines and was dangling from a series of branches. Of course, Lance had gotten lucky and had his fall broken by a bunch of vines.

Keith grumbled as Lance came down from his Lion using the thrusters on his Paladin suit, landing in front of Keith while rubbing his back.

"Man what the heck is up with this planet?! That was like the scariest fall of my life!" Keith crossed his arms, looking at Lance with a very unimpressed look.

"You think your fall was bad? I crashed into the ground!" He indicated with his arms to where his lion was. Lance turned to look, a grin quickly spreading across his face.

"Ha! Looks like now we finally know who the better pilot is!" Keith grumbled as Lance celebrated with weird dances and noises, spreading his arms out and wiggling them unnaturally. He really couldn't deal with this right now. His eyes scanned their surroundings, although there wasn't much to see. It was literally just trees and vines and alien vegetation for as far as the eye could see. Regardless, it was dangerous for them to stay put even if they had no way of knowing where to go. The Lions had made a pretty loud scene with their fall from the sky, and he was willing to bet the Silvarans were able to blend in with this forest. There was a chance they would be hostile towards him and Lance, so they had to keep their guard up.

"Come on, we gotta move." Keith said, arming his bayard and interrupting Lance's victory dance. Lance paused for a bit, grinning.

"You just don't want to admit that I landed better than you!" Keith grumbled, walking past Lance without waiting for him to follow. Naturally, Lance was too scared to be left all alone and came running after him.

"Wait! Where are we going?" He asked, doing his best to hide his fright. Keith paused to consider this. The only plan he really had was to pick a direction and walk. Their best bet was to find one of the Silvarans and hope they were friendly and that they could help get the Lions operating again. Survival was their first priority, diplomacy was their second. He turned to answer Lance's question, but paused when he saw something move behind Lance. His bayard immediately activated into his sword, making Lance gasp a bit and follow his gaze to behind him.

"Uh...Keith? You gonna answer me?" Lance asked, waving his hand in front of Keith. He grumbled at Lance, walking forward and past him again to where he saw the movement from behind a tree.

"Be quiet, I thought I saw something." Keith shushed, eyes glancing from side to side. He didn't like this. It felt like they were being watched or toyed with. He rose his bayard in front of him as Lance also armed his gun, backing up until they were standing back to back. "Come out!" Keith shouted as Lance just continued making nervous noises and pointing his gun at every vine in the area. There was a rustling noise from behind another tree, and the both of them immediately turned to it, with Keith nodding at Lance for him to prepare to shoot on sight if needed. Lance gulped before nodding back at Keith, raising his gun.

"Uh...we know you're there!" Lance shouted out, taking a few steps forward. The rustling continued, showing no sign of intimidation from them. Both paladins were tense as they stared at the tree intently, Keith's grip on his bayard tightening. He was getting tired of this little game.

"Come out now, or we'll shoot!" He shouted. Lance just gave him a look that said 'wait, we will?' because that implied he would be the one shooting. Keith ignored him again as he pointed his sword at the tree threateningly. There was some more rustling before a green figure suddenly appeared from behind the trunk, catching both Keith and Lance off guard

"Ah!" Lance shouted, shooting in panic as he backed up at how unexpectedly strange the figure looked. It seemed more plant than human. In fact, it looked like it was a plant stem, with the roots acting as a bunch of legs. It's tall body was completely green and armless, with pores dotting it. Vines came out of the pores in a defense mechanism to block Lance's bullet, and to top off the creepy look, the creature had one large yellow eye near the top that it used to stare directly at Keith and Lance. Or at least, Keith assumed it was staring at them. He moved in a little more, sword still raised threateningly in case the creature decided to attack with its vines next. There was a bit of a tense pause before, suddenly, a smooth voice that contrasted its looks came from the strange-looking creature.

"Greetings. I take it you two are the ones who crash landed on our planet?" Keith's eyes widened a bit at the creature referring to the planet as 'its planet'. He and Lance exchanged a look before turning back to the creature. He didn't lower his sword for a second, though, not willing to let down his guard, and his sense of danger only rose when he noticed more of the creatures creeping out from behind trees all around them, gritting his teeth at how outnumbered they were. The creature's 'head' tilted a bit. "My apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you. I had to first confirm what you were, and I am surprised to see that you are not Galra. Allow me to introduce myself." The creature moved the equivalent of a step forward, making both paladins back up a bit. "My name is Tesla, and I am the High Chancellor of Silvara." Keith's eyes widened at that, and he lowered his sword slightly.

"So then...you're a Silvaran." He confirmed. Lance also lowered his bayard, smiling and sighing in relief.

"Man, that's good to know! You wouldn't happen to be a non-hostile species, would you? Because I do not feel like fighting, uh," He paused to look around and count all of them, giving up half way. "Uh, all of you." He said instead. Tesla lifted one of its vines in a sideways gesture.

"No, we don't see nearly enough visitors from outside of our planet to be hostile. Most who attempt to come here get lost in the violent dust that is our atmosphere and end up crash landing. Admittedly, we are forced to defend ourselves from those who survive the crashes, normally because they're mostly Galra soldiers seeking blood, but you two don't seem to be Galra." Keith took a step forward.

"We aren't. We are paladins of Voltron, and we come seeking the Silvaran's aid in our battle against Zarkon." There was mumbling from the other Silvarans all around them, and Keith kept his grip on his bayard in case it did come down to a fight. Tesla had claimed that they weren't a hostile species, but he wasn't going to just trust every word that they said, unlike Lance, who was looking Tesla up and down.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're a lady, right?" He tapped his chin, grinning. "Yeah, with that physique, you're totally a lady." Tesla's large yellow eye landed on Lance.

"Actually, Silvarans don't have labels such as gender or sex. We are, however, familiar with the concept." They then shifted their eye to Keith. "To answer you, we have heard of Voltron, mostly through information gathered from Galra ships that crash here. While the Galra pose no significant threat to us at the moment, I have always been hoping for a chance to make contact with paladins of Voltron." Keith's eyes narrowed a bit at that, eyeing the Silvarans around them to make sure they weren't trying anything funny. Diplomacy was only their second priority, after staying alive.

"If you're familiar with Voltron then you must know of the Lions. While passing through your planet's atmosphere, our Lion's shut off and currently aren't operational. Do you have a way for us to get them back up and running?" He asked. The vines that protruded from Tesla's pores seemed to move in tandem with they're movements.

"Ah, the nature of our atmosphere affects even the mighty paladins of Voltron, I see. No need for shame. Everything on our planet has a way of...getting inside even the mightiest of objects. You see, the copper dust is actually a burst of spores constantly being released by the trees of our planet. Not to worry, though. We have counter-spores in our palace that should sufficiently clean your Lion's systems. Come with us. We shall show you the way." The other Silvarans all began walking in one direction, making Keith's eyes narrow. Something about this made him feel uncomfortable, but he figured they didn't have much of a choice. Besides, Lance was already walking after them, so Keith followed.

"I told you they were all women. Now I wonder how they reproduce..." He whispered to Keith, who simply rolled his eyes. Tesla had literally told Lance they didn't use the concept of gender or sex, but didn't bother correcting him. They honestly seemed just as plant-like as the forest around them, and he was sort of suspicious of Tesla's voice that seemed far too smooth and coaxing, but he left that to alien logic for now.

They kept walking until they were out of the trees, and his eyes widened a little at the sight before them. There was a huge clearing, which was a miracle in itself to see on this planet, but in the middle of it all was a massive brown and green palace that seemed to be constructed from the trees and plant environment, which made sense. There were plenty of other Silvarans roaming about in front of the palace, and as they approached, Keith began noticing that not all of them looked the same. Some of them had slightly different features, like more than one eye that were different colors, and some of them even had arms and different colored stems. And then, a few began to catch his attention.

"Lance..." Keith hissed. He gestured at a Silvaran, who had ears resembling that of a Galra. It was even purple in color and had yellow eyes, and it wasn't the only one that had these features. "Keep your guard up." He warned. Lance took notice of the strange features of all the aliens, but he kept his optimism up as he grinned at Keith.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved him off a bit, and although it didn't reassure Keith very much, it was at least something.

He kept an eye on the aliens as they entered the castle, the inside being about exactly what you'd expect from a building made of plants for a species made of plants. The entire interior was green, and he could see the twists of the vines against the ceiling and the walls with leaves sticking out from every other nook. He'd never seen anything like it before and found himself staring for a while as he walked. He quickly remembered their situation, however, and went back to observing the room, watching each and every alien and making sure none of them were trying anything suspicious.

They were lead through a long, straight hallway with walls lined in what seemed to be some alien type of curly fern. There was a room at the end that they walked into, and upon seeing the table and chairs, which were also made of thick, stumpy vines, Keith realized that this was some sort of conference room. Not the impression he had gotten when he saw it at the end of the hallway since it didn't have any important doors or anything, but maybe these aliens just didn't believe in doors.

Tesla took a seat at the front of the table, and one of their pores extended a vine that gestured for the two paladins to take a seat. Keith and Lance exchanged a look as they walked forward, not quite sitting just yet.

"I'm sorry but, would it be possible for us to get started on getting our lions operational again right away?" Keith asked, Lance looking over his shoulder to look at Tesla to show his agreement. The green alien waved its vine arm at them dismissively.

"Of course. We already have some of our collectors gathering the spores necessary. I just thought we would entertain some diplomacy talk while we await the recalibration of your lions. I believe the phrase is, 'killing two seedlings with one stone'." The two of them exchanged another quick glance before Keith saw more Silvarans beginning to file into the room. Before he could open his mouth to question it, Tesla spoke up. "The rest of the council shall join us for the alliance meeting, of course."

Okay, so this was the rest of the council. It did make sense to call the rest of them if they really were going to hold the diplomacy meeting right now, since this was clearly how the Silvarans ran their politics. It was interesting that Tesla seemed so eager to discuss the fight against the Galra, especially considering they had had no need to involve themselves in this war for so many years. Something wasn't adding up, but Keith decided it was at least best to figure more out about them, so he sat down. Also, Lance had been right when he said they probably didn't want to have to fight against so many of them.

The seats all around the table began getting filled by Silvarans, and to Keith's surprise, they all looked relatively similar as opposed to the variety he had seen when first entering the castle. He figured he should bring it up, at the very least to sate his curiosity, since he still couldn't get those Galra features out of his mind.

"I've noticed that some members of your species have drastically different features. Some even looked like...like they could be part Galra. Is there a reason for this?" He directed the question at Tesla while Lance greeted some Silvaran who took a seat near him. The High Chancellor's eye seemed to narrow for just a second before shutting joyfully at Keith.

"We as a species are always developing and growing. Different classes come into this world with different features that help with different tasks, that's all." Tesla's eye reopened to stare pointedly at him. "Why do you ask? Surely it doesn't make you trust us any less?" Keith's brows furrowed a bit, his suspicion only growing, but he decided to play it off for now.

"No. I was just curious, that's all." He muttered. Lance suddenly leaned forward towards the table, joining the conversation and surprising Keith with his loud voice.

"Well I think you all look wonderful! Especially you, Tesla." Lance cleared his throat before switching into his flirty voice, making Keith scowl a bit, unimpressed. Flattery was one gateway to diplomacy, but flirting was another thing entirely. Tesla didn't seem to mind, though, as they wriggled their vine forward to gingerly touch Lance's hand. He clearly didn't seem to know if this was supposed to mean Tesla was returning his compliment back or not, but he remained optimistic and shook the vine, making Keith sigh.

"I believe all the council members are here. Let us begin the meeting." Tesla suggested, retracting the vine from Lance. Keith kept his suspicions as the head of the Silvarans stood up. "I would like to begin by thanking the paladins of Voltron for reaching out to us. Our spore-heavy atmosphere is a blessing when it comes to defending our planet from hostile forces, but it makes it rather difficult to find allies." Tesla looked at Keith and Lance and bowed their head a little in gratitude, which in turn caused the other Silvarans to look their way in thanks. Lance rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but Keith remained suspicious, deciding to voice his doubts.

"We are more than happy to be reaching out to you, seeing how our sources claim that you are the one species whom the Galra are too afraid to attack, but we aren't here to force you to join." Tesla rose their head and made a sound that seemed to be a chuckle of some kind.

"Do not worry about us, paladin. While we are capable of staying neutral in this war, we are aware of how vile the Galra species is and how much of a threat they present to the universe. We shall help you so long as you help us." Keith narrowed his eyes at that line, watching Tesla closely. This was going far too well. Even Lance seemed suspicious, or at the very least, curious.

"That seems fair enough! How can we help you?" The Blue paladin said. Tesla made another chuckling sound, waving their vine in front of their eye.

"Receiving new allies is good enough for us." The rest of the council muttered in agreement. Keith still felt an unsettling weight in his stomach, but Lance stood up with a smile.

"If it's allies you want, I assure you joining us in the fight against Zarkon will grant you the entire universe as your ally!" He shouted enthusiastically. Tesla shut their eye in amusement.

"Yes, that does sound tempting, but right now, I think the two of you will be good enough." Keith's eyes narrowed at that, and his sense of danger immediately spiked as he caught sight of more Silvarans around the room, having apparently appeared out of nowhere. They were lined against the walls...and they were slowly beginning to inch forward.

"Lance." Keith whispered, gesturing at the walls. They both glanced over to see the vines that made up the wall separate to make way for more Silvarans to slip inside the room. They were being surrounded. He quickly stood up and stepped away from the vine chair until he was back to back with Lance. "Tesla, what's going on?" Keith asked. Lance gulped from behind him, both of their bayards appearing in their hands.

"Y-yeah, are you, like, throwing us a celebration or something?" He asked hopefully. The other council members rose to their 'feet' as the Silvarans made a circle around them, vines beginning to protrude from the pores on their bodies.

"Yes, you could call it a celebration." Tesla said, voice still as smooth as ever as the vines moved closer. Their bayards activated as they held them up defensively, frustration coursing through Keith. He had known something was up from the very beginning, yet here they were, tricked and cornered by Tesla. His sword lashed out threateningly when a pair of vines got too close.

"What do you want with us?! You said you attacked the Galra because they were bloodthirsty, but we aren't posing a threat to you, are we?!" Keith shouted at Tesla. The Chancellor made that chuckling sound again, but suddenly, the smooth voice they had been using all this time was replaced with a much more sinister one.

"Well, that was half true. We do attack every Galra that lands here, but it's for our own reasons. The Galra war doesn't concern us." Keith gritted his teeth as Lance shot at a few vines, but the green appendages moved quickly, twisting and ducking away from the bullets and blocking them when they were aimed at the Silvarans themselves.

"This is crazy! I mean, what did we ever do to you?!" Lance exclaimed, continuing to shoot. Keith slashed at more vines as Tesla spoke calmly.

"I told you, we have our own reasons, and you'll learn of them soon enough. But first, we'll have to subdue you." The pores that decorated the Silvarans bulged out, and an orange-brown substance began seeping into the air. If Keith had to guess, it was some kind of incapacitating spore similar to their atmosphere. Luckily they had their helmets on, so hopefully that would help.

"I don't get it! If you were planning to attack us all along then why pretend to be an ally in the first place?" He grunted as he leaped away from a vine that lashed out at him, activating his shield in hopes that it would help defend him. He was looking for the exit to the room, but for whatever reason, there was none. The vine walls were trapping them in at every turn, and that was when he remembered how the vines had parted to allow more Silvarans in. _Shit. The entrance has closed in on itself. There's no escape unless we can cut through the vine walls_. 

Tesla spoke up again. "Yes, while that could've saved time, you are the paladins of Voltron. The lions pose a major threat, thus, we had to make sure they were completely down before making our move." Keith gritted his teeth at that. Counting on Red to bail him out of this didn't seem like an option.

"How dare you creeps lay your hands, er...vines...on Blue?!" Lance shouted as he began shooting like crazy in every direction. The Silvarans scattered around the room as the cloud of orange spores enveloped Keith and Lance. Vines surrounded them, with more popping up every time they sliced or shot one down, so they were stuck in the same spot and forced to try and wave the cloud of spores away from them. Their efforts and helmets proved useless, however, as Keith felt the strength draining from his muscles, making his brow furrow in panic.

"What's going on-ah!" He shouted as a vine wrapped itself around him during his confusion, and due to the spores, he wasn't strong enough to break free. His knees were giving out beneath him as his head got dizzier and his vision blurred. Lance was in a similar state as both boys' bodies began sinking to the ground.

"What...what's happening?" Lance muttered, his voice sounding drowsy and unfocused. Tesla walked forward, towering above them as move vines came from every direction.

"I told you before. Everything on our planet has a way of getting inside even the mightiest of objects. I hope you've enjoyed your stay on our planet so far, paladins...because you're never leaving again." Vines were the last thing Keith saw before his consciousness escaped him.

***~Lance~***

Lance made it a priority to stay as clean and hygienic as possible while in space, so as soon as he woke up, the dirtiness of his body was the first thing he noticed.

"What's going on?!" He gasped, eyes blinking open as he looked down at himself in panic. Confusion quickly turned into horror when he saw that he was stark naked on the floor of some cavern with his hands tied behind his back by...vines. Fuck.

Everything came rushing back to him as he remembered what was going on, and he immediately looked around to make sure Keith was safe. The Red paladin was just to the side of him, still unconscious with his hands behind his back...and he was naked, too.

Lance's face reddened in embarrassment as he quickly turned away, flustered but also relieved to know Keith was okay. They had their squabbles every now and then, but he still cared about his teammate above anything else. He began calming himself down and trying to get rid of the image of Keith's abs before looking around more, unable to move due to the vines attaching him to a stump in the middle of the cavern. Now that he knew where Keith was relative to him, he had to figure out where they were in general. The walls were infested in greenery and vines, but he could still see rocky patches that suggested they were in a cave and not a greenhouse made of plants. The ceiling was high up, and if he glanced behind him he could see-

"Holy shit..." The words escaped his mouth as his jaw began dropping and he stared in awe at the back of the cave, which was just yards away. Countless bundles of green lined the wall like patches of moss on a lakebed. The insides of the bundles were see-through, and Lance could make out what looked like circular bunches inside of every green bundle. It resembled the pods back on the castle ship, and there were things inside of them. He didn't know what these pods were, but seeing them all bundled together all along the back wall and stacked neatly and everything was both breathtaking and unsettling. Something was going on here, and he didn't plan on sticking around to find out what it was.

"Keith! Hey, mullet-" Lance cut himself off when he looked over at Keith and was reminded that they were both naked, making him choke on his words and look away quickly. _Oh my god, what's wrong with me?_ He scolded himself. This was literally a matter of life or death, and yet here he was, unable to speak just because Keith had a hot body that was being perfectly displayed against the stump he was tied to. He groaned and continued berating himself for a while longer before deciding to just call out to him without looking. This wasn't the time nor place to get flustered.

"Keith, wake up!" He shouted, gulping and keeping his head turned away from him. He could hear his shuffling and tired groaning and began trying to think up a way out of this situation. Tesla and the other Silvarans must have stripped them of their clothes to make sure they weren't hiding any other weapons, but they hadn't killed them yet, so that was something.

"Mmm...what...? What's going on?!" Lance jumped at the sudden yelling and turned his head to look at Keith, keeping his eyes above his waist with difficulty. Keith spotted Lance and yelled when he saw that he was naked, turning away. Other than that, though, he didn't react too dramatically since they had much bigger things to worry about. "Uh...what's going on?" He repeated, quickly regaining his composure. Lance focused his attention back around the cavern.

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing the Silvarans brought us here, although I don't know where 'here' is, exactly...and-" Lance turned around to gesture to the pods that were just behind them, but the sound of vines sliding and receding interrupted him. They both turned to their right to see a set of stairs Lance hadn't even noticed before that connected to the ceiling, now with a group of Silvarans walking down towards them. He and Keith eyed each other as Lance tugged at the vines keeping him in one place in one more effort to break free. Needless to say, he didn't have much success. The green aliens made their way over to them with Tesla at the front, pausing in front of Lance.

"I see you've both awoken. Good. That means we can get started right away." Lance narrowed his eyes as vines began advancing from the pores on the Silvarans' bodies towards him. He didn't know what he had been thinking earlier; there was no way these things looked even remotely female!

"What do you want with us?" He asked, shying away from the vines as best he could. Tesla stayed in front of him as two other Silvarans walked towards Keith, vines extending to grab him as he yelled.

"Come, paladin. I shall explain what it is we want with you." The vines that were tying him to the stump suddenly retreated while simultaneously the vines from Tesla's body wrapped around his torso and around each of his wrists and ankles, lifting him with ease. He did his best to thrash about, but the thin appendages were surprisingly powerful, and he could barely move at all. "Do not struggle so much and do not hold fear. You are very special to us; we will not hurt you." Lance grumbled as Tesla began walking with him lifted above them in midair.

"Oh, yeah, because special is exactly what I want to be right now..." He said sarcastically, looking over to see Keith who was in a similar predicament. Lance was still struggling, but not much since it clearly wasn't going to help. Plus, he felt awkward wiggling too much since it made his balls move around and, well, he would rather not remind himself that he had been stripped for precautionary measures. If something terrible was going to happen to him, he was going to at least go out with his pride, and he was pretty sure something terrible was about to happen because they were headed straight towards the green see-through pod things in the back. Once they reached them, the vines moved Lance and Keith so that they were just a few feet apart, facing them both towards the pods.

Lance gulped nervously. The array of pods was even more breathtaking up close, and now he could get a better view of what the circular bunches inside of the pods were. Each one was just slightly smaller than his fist, and they were more of oval shaped than circular.

"What you see before you is our garden." Tesla spoke up, making Lance's ears perk in interest despite the fact that he should probably be terrified and not intrigued right now. Keith seemed to have the right idea as he thrashed about.

"Let us go! You're going to regret it if you don't!" He threatened. Tesla completely ignored him, and Lance sort of did, too. Well, at the very least, he certainly didn't back Keith up as he looked at the 'garden', as Tesla had called it, listening to his explanation. While Keith was busy squawking, he figured more information on the Silvarans could come in handy.

"What you see in each pod is one of our seeds; our offspring, if you will. We ourselves are nothing more than plants with sentience, so instead of bearing children, we simply drop seeds." Tesla moved Lance closer to one of the pods, and he stared at the large seed. It was certainly larger than any plant seed he'd seen. "However," Tesla continued. "Those plant seeds are nothing more than seeds. They will grow into plants that, while alive, lack the ability to walk and think. They lack the DNA to be sentient. And that is why...our race adapted to a different form of reproduction, in order to continue to grow our sentient numbers." Lance was turned around by the vines and brought closer to Tesla to look them straight in their big, yellow eye. "...interspecies reproduction." Lance's eyes widened a bit at that.

Tesla didn't have a mouth that they spoke from, but if they did, Lance swore there would probably be a smirk planted on their face. "Since we cannot provide our seedlings with the necessary DNA on our own, we take it from species who can provide it. Ironic, really. Almost every other alien in the universe is capable of providing DNA for their offspring. Meanwhile, our seedlings-" Tesla paused to gesture to the seeds in the pods. "-contain a number of unique attributes of their own. You see...they may not be born with sentience...but they are capable of absorbing the DNA of other species as their own. And while DNA does exist in a various number of forms, it is most effective from the phallus." Lance raised an eyebrow and was about to question what a 'phallus' was when suddenly he felt vines curling around his thighs and up near his crotch, eliciting a squeaky sound from him.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered out, looking down as two thin vines poked against his balls. His mind had momentarily considered that this was the route Tesla's explanation had been headed, and now that it was really happening, he felt panic and fear settling in. Keith had also stopped moving to listen as Lance gulped. "You're...going to milk us or something?" He questioned, trying to imagine what that was like. Tesla made a chuckling sound.

"Milk you? No, nothing of the sort. I see further explanation is required. In order for this to work, the seedling needs a resting place to house it while it allows the sperm to fertilize it. If you need me to be more direct..." A vine crawled up the back of Lance's leg and scaled his ass cheek. "...you will be the host for our seedlings. They will become fertilized inside of your body, and once done, you shall birth them back out." Lance gasped in horror as the tip of the vine prodded at his ass, and he immediately began squirming around in protest and panic.

"Stop that! Don't touch him!" Keith shouted, struggling against his vines to try and reach out to Lance in horror. One of the Silvarans holding Keith chuckled.

"Don't forget, in order for the seeds to become fertilized inside of him, they're going to need sperm from somewhere..." Lance and Keith looked at each other, and their struggling slowly came to a stop as realization dawned upon them. Lance's heart became deadweight in his chest as he stared into Keith's eyes.

"You...you can't just do this!" Keith protested, struggling some more in frustration. Lance didn't know what to say as Tesla's vines began crawling all over his body, making him writhe about in an attempt to shy away from the thin green appendages.

"Why..? Why are you doing this?!" Lance finally found his words as he swallowed a large lump in his throat, staring straight at Tesla in shock. He could barely process something like this was happening to him. "W-we should be allies...against the Galra! Didn't you yourself say the Galra were dangerous?" He knew that Tesla most likely lied about everything they said during the 'diplomacy' act, but it was worth a shot. He couldn't let this happen...this was crazy! He...he couldn't be a host for their offspring...

Tesla curled a vine beneath Lance's chin, caressing it a bit. "Dangerous, perhaps, but far from threatening. Galra ships used to crash land here all the time, and the pilots would become our carriers." Lance's eyes widened at that. It was no wonder there had been some Silvarans that looked like they had Galra traits; it was because they actually took after Galra genes! All the ones that had any significantly different features must've been the offspring delivered by another species. That was one mystery solved...and it only heightened Lance's growing anxiety. This was really happening.

The vines began moving along his face and traced his bottom lip, with other vines holding his head in place so he couldn't move. "Unfortunately, the last of our Galra carriers died quite a while ago, and we've been unable to produce anymore offspring for deca-phoebes. The lack of contact with other races forced us to conserve our seeds in these pods, to wait for new carriers to arrive...how lucky were we. The universe decided to send us two powerful, healthy, and most importantly, _young_ specimen. Together, you two shall be the perfect carrier and fertilizer for our young." With that, the vines on Lance's body began moving to explore every inch of him, poking at his belly button and snaking past his armpits. Two thin vines wandered up to his nipples experimentally and began applying pressure, causing Lance to gasp and shiver.

"Interesting. I will admit, this is my first time using a human body as a host, so I still must learn the specifics of what makes you scream. That said, your basic sexual functions are relatively similar to that of Galra and many other species, so the fertilizing process shouldn't be much of a problem. It would appear that you enjoy this, though?" Tesla said as the vines curled around his nipples. Lance's hands curled into fists as he strained his muscles, a low groan sounding from deep within his throat.

"Stop it! Stop touching me like that!" He shouted in protest, quickly biting his lower lip when the vines gripped his nipples even harder. He could hear Keith thrashing around behind him.

"Let us go! I swear if you don't let us go the other paladins will come looking for us, they'll destroy all of you!" He shouted threateningly, looking straight at Tesla in alarm and anger. The yellow eye flickered to the side at Keith as Tesla turned Lance around so that he and Keith were facing each other, making both of their eyes widen at having to see each other this way.

"Yes, paladin, your friends will come looking for you. And when they do, we shall obtain even more carriers and fertilizers. Your help is much appreciated." Lance's heart sank at the thought of the Silvarans getting their hands on the others, too, all because of them. He tried to shake off the vines one more time despite knowing how helpless it was.

"But the Galra! They'll eventually want to take over you! You can't take on the entire univ-!" He was cut off mid-sentence as a medium sized vine entered his mouth, taking advantage of his talking. Muffled shouts of protest escaped him as he felt the tip of the vine against the back of his tongue, just laying still and not wriggling at all until a lukewarm substance started leaking out of it, dripping down his throat. Lance's eyes widened at the tasteless liquid, and he made more muffled noises as the two thin vines around Lance's nipples began massaging and strumming them for Keith to watch. Lance felt more humiliated than he ever had before, and he looked at Keith with an expression that begged him not to look at him. Keith looked shocked and angered about the whole thing, his struggling never stopping even for a second.

"Get your filthy vines off of him!" He shouted, glaring knives at Tesla. The Silvaran chancellor ignored him as the vines tugged at Lance's nipples, letting them pop out a bit towards Keith. Lance shut his eyes tightly, hoping he could just block out what was happening entirely. It didn't work; his eyes shot wide open once again when the vines on his ass began slithering against his entrance, and to make matters worse, the one in his throat started to secrete even more liquid than before. His body was feeling hotter than a sauna right now, but it was like the heat was radiating from the inside out, because he wasn't sweating or anything. He just felt...hot. He felt unbelievably, unexplainably hot, and it was making it hard for him to focus on anything other than his body heat. His vision was getting hazy and his eyes lidded and blank.

"Lance? Hey, Lance?" Keith called out, brows furrowing in concern. Lance slowly managed to blink his eyes back to normal to look at Keith, but his head was still in a daze. Anger washed over Keith's face as he turned to Tesla. "What are you doing to him?! Stop it!" The vine in Lance's mouth wriggled as it sprayed down his throat while Tesla chuckled in response to Keith's outburst.

"I'm making this easier for you both. The substance we secrete can make any alien body a capable host for our seeds. It should take effect any moment now." True to Tesla's word, the heat in Lance's body began increasing even more as his cock hardened into full erection at record speed. His ass in particular was nearing what must've been his melting point, and he could just feel the inside of his body changing; _transforming_. The fear and panic at what was happening to him overrode his daze as he tried to question what was going on. Of course, his voice just came out as muffled nonsense around the leaking vine filling his mouth. He looked over at Keith in humiliation to see that his eyes were glued to Lance's aroused body in a mixture of wonder and fury.

Liquid suddenly began dripping down Lance's leg, surprising him as his eyes darted down. His ass was definitely not supposed to drip like that, and yet, he felt so _wet_. The vines poked at his hole teasingly, making him drip all over them. Already, he understood that his body was no longer the same. The vines pressed against his slick entrance more, applying enough pressure to slip the tip inside. A wave of heat racked Lance's body as he shut his eyes and whimpered in shame, not wanting this at all. It was so disgusting and degrading, but he couldn't fight back and couldn't even plead for Tesla to stop as the thin vine pushed farther inside of him, wriggling around and soaking itself in his slick. As soon as Keith noticed the vine entering him, his conflicted expression turned into pure rage.

"TESLA!" He roared, voice echoing in the cavern loudly and drawing the alien's attention. "GET AWAY FROM HIM! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH-MMM!" Vines wrapped around Keith's mouth, immediately muffling his words into nothing more than strangled hums. Tesla looked him up and down in satisfaction.

"Your loud voice was beginning to get distracting, so I'm afraid you'll have to enjoy the rest of the show in silence." They spoke as if it were a pity for Keith before turning their attention back to Lance, vines still servicing his sensitive nipples and squeezing the liquid down his throat. Lance looked at Keith with regret before arching his back as much as he could at the feeling of another skinny vine sliding inside of him. The feeling was so strange as the appendages wriggled around and tickled his walls, enticing more fluid to drip from his ass and around the green limbs. He had never felt anything like this as the vines tangled around each other and began moving in circles inside of him, lifting his legs up to show off his penetrated ass to Keith.

The red paladin made more muffled noises that sounded like threats, but couldn't do anything to help Lance. Lance couldn't even do anything to help _himself_. He felt so helpless and disgusted and ashamed...he didn't want this. He didn't want Tesla to put their vines in him or touch his body, but he couldn't fight it and couldn't even protest to it. All he could do was gag on the liquid in his mouth and squirm as a third vine wriggled its way into his hole, wrapping around the other two to make a larger singular vine that began to thrust in and out of him. His teeth bit down on the vine in his mouth at the feeling of something thrusting into him like that for the first time. He could feel the wetness in his ass growing and could even hear the squelching sound his hole made each time the vines penetrated him.

More vines wrapped around his thighs and began pulling his legs further apart as the vines in his ass fucked him, turning him so that he was on his back in mid air, facing the ceiling with his ass on perfect display for Keith. The thought that he was being shown off like this to Keith of all people made it that much more humiliating for Lance as he tried to just shut it out...but that proved to be impossible when the vines suddenly thrusted deeper than before, hitting his prostate.

"Hmm!" His body shook as he let out a moan around the vine in his mouth, having not expected the sudden surge of pleasure. Slick was leaking from his ass even more heavily now as the vines began thrusting faster and striking his prostate with every thrust until his body was trembling and vibrating with pleasure.

"Your body is so sensitive and contracts wonderfully around me. Perhaps you would have made a good host even without the nectar? No matter. Either way, it's clear you're enjoying this, no?" Lance felt tears stinging the corner of his eyes, and he did the best he could to shake his head. No, he wasn't enjoying this, he couldn't be. It was disgusting and degrading and it made his heart ache in regret and fear...but it also made him quiver with shockwaves of pleasure, like his body was a bell that resonated in delicious and wonderful sensations with each thrust against his prostate. He had never experienced such amazing pleasures before in his life, but no matter how incredible it felt, no matter how much his body craved the feeling, that didn't change the fact that he hated this. He wanted to scream and cry and hide forever, to block out all of the shame currently swallowing him, but he couldn't scream and for now, he didn't cry.

Tesla let out a small chuckle, seemingly amused by his rejection. "Your body says otherwise, paladin. You should just accept and enjoy it; it'll be easier for you that way. Just look at the red paladin! He seems to be enjoying this very much." Lance's eyes widened at that as the vines shifted him in mid-air so that he could look at Keith while still having his ass on display, vines and all. He could see the anger and pity on Keith's face and immediately figured that Tesla's words were lies...until his eyes traveled downwards and saw Keith's semi-hardness. "See that? His phallus is growing at the sight of you being entered, because he wishes to do it to you. He wishes to fertilize our seeds inside of your body." Keith struggled against the vines holding him and let out muffled shouts of rage, briefly looking Lance in the eyes with shame and regret. The look in Keith's eyes was what finally pushed the tears down Lance's face as he realized that, of course, neither of them wanted this to happen...but it was still going to happen.

The vines continued knocking against his prostate with every thrust, and Lance just shut his eyes, squeezing tears out from the corners as he let the pleasure wash over him again and again and again. Before long, all the sensations in his body began to build up in the pit of his stomach, and he felt a very familiar feeling in his cock along with an unfamiliar feeling of intense heat in his ass as the vines fucked him. Every second brought him closer to the edge as the vines twisted around inside of him and fucked his ass, and he realized that he was about to cum without having his dick touched even once. The thought caused even more shame to take hold of him as his cock throbbed and twitched in the air.

Tesla moved him closer to Keith until he was just above him and began to fuck him faster and harder with the vines, drawing out involuntary moans from Lance that were muffled by the thick limb in his mouth. His eyes were beginning to dilate again in pleasure as he reached his peak, hips bucking forward as much as possible as his body shuddered and his ass contracted around the vines. Then, warm cum shot out of his cock and onto Keith's bare chest, coating him in his fluids. At the same time, however, a sudden rush of pleasure enveloped him from behind, like his prostate had suddenly been grabbed and squeezed, and a rush of fluids suddenly flooded from his ass all around the vines and onto the floor, like a waterfall of slick pouring from his hole. It felt so unbelievably amazing that it brought Lance to a muffled, toe-curling scream, even more cum shooting onto Keith. He was too in-pleasure to even register what was going on as the sensations rippled through his body and he moaned around the vine. The ones in his ass pulled out, allowing the orgasm from his ass to flow freely and drip down his leg and to the ground.

His chest heaved intensely as he began calming down from his climax, regret and humiliation immediately settling into him when he saw Keith staring with wide eyes, body covered in his cum. He couldn't believe he had just came untouched from a bunch of vines, and he didn't even know what the whole deal with his ass leaking like crazy was. All he knew was that the look Keith was giving him made him wish he was at least suffering in shame by himself. He was used to that much. He could handle this humiliation much better if he was alone, but Keith was here to watch as Lance's body got completely defiled and degraded. The vine in his mouth pulled out, leaving Lance panting for air, but he didn't make any sound beyond that. He was too ashamed to speak at the moment as he avoided looking Keith in the eyes.

Tesla pulled Lance closer to the ground. "Marvelous show. You truly will make a brilliant host, don't you agree?" He kept silent, tears trailing his cheek as he hung limply in the vines. "No? Well, at least one of you enjoyed it; it'll make life much easier for you both." The Silvaran holding Keith up removed it's vine from around his face, and he immediately attempted to break free to launch himself at Tesla.

"You disgusting monster! Put me down and fight me fair and square, then we'll see who's enjoying what!" Lance watched him struggle sadly, whimpering a bit at the feeling of Tesla's vines tracing down his back. Despite his orgasm, his cock was still as hard as ever and he didn't feel the least bit spent. It must've been due to the liquid Tesla had been giving him this whole time, because the heat in his body continued to rage on intensely. Keith slowly looked up at him, and Lance instinctively looked away. "Lance...I'm so sorry. We'll get out of here, I promise! I'll-!" His sentence was cut off as a thick vine forced its way into his mouth, muffling the rest of his words. Lance finally looked at him out of concern, not wanting him to get hurt. There was a bit of a pause as Keith was forced to face upwards before his throat began moving, and Lance realized they were feeding him the same liquid they had given to him.

"The nectar we gave you transformed your body into a suitable one for our offspring, making you a carrier. I'm sure you must've noticed a difference." Tesla explained. Lance shivered a bit as a vine teasingly tickled his wet hole. A vine then gestured to Keith. "He, however, will be a fertilizer. The nectar being given to him will have similar affects to your's, such as the heat, and this," A vine reached up and wrapped around Lance's hard cock, making him suck in air and hold his breath. "But in addition, his primal instinct to breed and procreate will also be intensified." Lance looked at Keith worriedly, and he looked back, eyes beginning to glaze over from the 'nectar'. He was so focused on watching Keith that he almost didn't notice one of Tesla's vines reaching over and bringing a pod closer to them. As soon as the large seeds came into view, though, his attention snapped back to Tesla, and fear immediately grasped his heart.

"N-no..." He spoke for the first time in a while and found that he was salivating quite a bit, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was that Tesla was lifting seeds out of the pod in their vines, each one near the size of Lance's fist. The tears began pouring down his face faster as he did everything in his power to struggle against the vines, but his limbs felt like jelly. "No, no, no! Please don't!" He pleaded breathily, choking on sobs and looking at Tesla. "P-please! I-I don't want to! I don't want to do this! Don't make me do this, please!" He felt so weak and helpless as Tesla brought a seed up in front of his face so that he could look at the large, veiny oval.

"I shall now proceed with depositing the seeds into your fertile body." Tesla ignored his cries and brought the seed under Lance towards his backside, making him freak out more.

"No, no! Stop it! Please stop it!" He begged, writhing about more in desperation. Two tentacles poked near his entrance and pulled his ass apart, opening his wet hole nice and wide as the seed moved towards it. His eyes were wide with panic as he sobbed. "K-Keith!" He turned his head to look at Keith through teary eyes. "P-please! H-help! Keith, please!" Keith couldn't speak due to the vine in his mouth, but his cock looked painfully hard and he was eyeing the seeds like they belonged to him. Terror seized Lance. He had never seen Keith look like that. He was so...out of it, completely focused on the seeds beneath Lance.

A warm sensation pressed against his spread hole, making him shiver. He managed to look behind him to see the seed was touching his hole and pushing forward, and to his horror, his ass was contracting and opening up invitingly. If Tesla got the seed inside of him, there would be no turning back. He had to stop this now.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Lance screamed, looking Tesla straight in the eye. "I'll do anything, I promise! Anything you want, just, please...please not this...anything but this!" Tesla's vines paused, and Lance's face brightened a bit with hope. But then, the high chancellor let out a small chuckle.

"Foolish carrier. There is not anything else you could possibly do to serve a purpose. We have been unable to reproduce for deca-phoebes, so that is my singular focus. If I planned to do anything else to you, it would be to kill you, but that would be a waste of such a wonderful body. We shall treat your body with the plant life available on this planet and allow you to stay young and fertile for much longer than your species normally would. Yes...you will be a wonderful carrier for many deca-phoebes to come. That is the only use you have."

Lance's jaw parted in horror and despair as the seed pushed past his hole, ripping a bloodcurdling scream out of him. His entire body shivered with heat as his ass opened up around the ovular object, inch after inch pushing into him and stretching him beyond belief. The seed slid in surprisingly easily, it's outer skin smoother than it looked. The amount of slick Lance was producing also helped, and within seconds his ass had practically sucked the large seed in. His eyes widened as he felt the seed traveling up his body and nestling inside of him, his hole slowly contracting and relaxing back to its normal size...only for Tesla to place another seed at his entrance.

"No...no, please no! NO!" He screamed as the seed slid inside of his ass, immediately getting sucked in and burrowing next to the other seed. He didn't even know where his body was storing them, but it felt like they were somewhere between his ass and stomach. The change in his body caused by the nectar must've created a womb of some sort as a third seed joined the others inside of him. He cried out with every new seed that was shoved into his ass, but stopped screaming for Tesla to stop, instead hanging his head low in surrender. After the sixth seed was placed inside of him, he was turned so that his back was pushed out towards Keith, showing off his gaping pink hole.

"So wet as he awaits his breeder. Come, now." The other Silvarans moved Keith forward so that he was directly behind Lance, vine retreating out of his mouth so that he could gasp for air. Lance shut his eyes in shame, glad that he couldn't see Keith in the position they were in. He was probably so ashamed and disgusted with Lance right now, what with the way his ass was dripping and sucked in the seeds...

"Lance..." Lance's eyes shot open at the sound of Keith's voice moaning his name. That...was Keith...enjoying this? No, that was impossible. Even if he was, it must've been due to the nectar. The vines moved Keith forward, positioning his hard cock against Lance's hole. His insides were burning and he could feel the seeds pulsating in his womb, waiting desperately for Keith to fertilize them. More tears trickled down his cheek as he attempted to defy the situation one last time.

"Keith...don't do this." He pleaded, knowing that it was useless since Keith wasn't in control of his actions anyways. More vines wrapped around Lance's torso and waist, holding him firmly in place so that his body would stay still.

Keith grunted from behind him. "Lance...I'm so sorry." Then, just like that, the vines slammed their bodies together, burying Keith's cock completely inside of Lance in one harsh thrust with ease thanks to his wetness.

Lance cried out as heat flared throughout his body, ass contracting around Keith's cock as it filled him up. It didn't even hurt; it just made his ass feel complete and full. "K-Keith!" He gasped as the vines began moving Keith's hips, pumping his cock in and out of Lance like a piston. They were both letting out grunts and moans, overwhelmed by the heat of each other's bodies.

Tears flew from Lance's face with each thrust from how hard Keith was fucking him, the head of his cock penetrating deep inside of Lance near the seeds. His ass was squeezing Keith tightly in response to the amount of pleasure dancing throughout his body. Keith's cock felt even better than the vines had when they were inside of him, and he wasn't even hitting his prostate yet! Lance momentarily forgot his situation as he lost himself in the pleasure along with Keith, who seemed focused on the tight heat that was Lance's ass.

"Fuck, Lance! God...so wet...oh Lance...ha...fuck!" Keith panted out in bliss, balls slapping against Lance's ass with each thrust and encouraging him to grind his hips against Lance's as much as he could with each thrust. Vines reached up to curl around Lance's own hard cock, pumping him slowly and softly.

"Keith! K-Keith, please!" Lance whimpered, not sure what he was pleading for at this point, hips bucking backwards into Keith's as his toes curled in response to the vines on his cock. Both boys were howling in pleasure and lust as they were forced to fuck each other, although they probably would've done it of their own accord at this point due to how heightened their lust was from the nectar.

Tesla was eyeing them approvingly, and Lance only remembered the alien existed when they spoke. "Very good. See? I told you you would enjoy serving your purpose. Our Galra carriers always did, after all." Lance's stomach churned with guilt and disgust as he remembered what was going on, but it was only for a second, because the moment Keith's cock slammed into his prostate, all sanity escaped him.

"KEITH!" He screamed in pleasure, ass clenching down around Keith as his eyes snapped wide open. The vines on his cock began moving faster until they were pumping Lance in time with Keith's thrusts against his prostate, spreading maximum pleasure throughout his body from both ends. His mind could barely keep up with the sensations he was receiving as moans and screams flowed like a constant stream from his open mouth, body trembling in pleasure. He was heating up even more than before as he felt himself approaching climax already, overwhelmed by the feeling of Keith's cock hitting his prostate.

"I...I'm gonna cum! Keith! Ah, yes, Keith!" Lance cried out Keith's name again and again as he was pounded into, his balls tightening in preparation for his orgasm. He could feel his ass building up and preparing to explode as well, reminding him that his body now climaxed from both ends. He bit his lower lip and whimpered as more vines moved to touch his cock, flooding him with even more pleasure. Some of them simply ran along his length while others wrapped around him and pumped him harder or massaged his balls, and he keened at all the physical stimulation. "K-Keith!" He shouted again, muscles straining.

Keith answered his cries, moaning and rolling his hips forward as much as he could with each thrust. "Lance, fuck, yes! Cum for me!" He ordered, completely lost in the pleasure. Upon hearing that, Lance screwed his eyes shut and let out a loud scream in the form of Keith's name, toes curling hard as he came. White blurred his vision as his cock shot out spurts of cum, the vines continuing to stroke and milk him. His ass also contracted harshly before a rush of fluids flooded from inside of him and around Keith's cock, spilling down his legs and onto Keith as well. This made him groan in pleasure, and the vines allowed him to fuck Lance's sensitive body even harder and faster as Lance shivered at the feeling of his double climax.

His body wasn't spent at all as his orgasm died down, thanks to the nectar keeping his body hot and desperate. However, his mind did manage to calm down a little due to getting off, and he once again remembered the situation he was in. It was so strange and it made him even more humiliated, because just earlier he had been screaming in pleasure when he probably should've been screaming for his life.

"K-Keith...wait..." He muttered, eyes clearing up and gulping as his prostate was rammed. Keith's cock was fucking him even faster due to how wet his post-orgasm hole was.

"Fuck, Lance, I'm gonna...gonna cum!" Keith groaned. Lance's ass clamped down in encouragement, contrasting Lance's mind which went into full panic mode.

"What...? No! Keith, you can't! K-Keith, don't, please! If...if you cum, it'll fertilize the seeds in me...!" Keith's voice only grew louder at that as the vines thrust him into Lance with a ferocious force, knowing that the process was about to be completed by Keith soon.

"Yes...fuck! I want...nngh! Want to breed you Lance! FUCK, LANCE!" Keith's screams were drawing out tears from Lance's eyes again, and he could feel his large cock twitching inside of him. Tesla had said that the nectar would increase Keith's desire to breed and procreate, which must've been the reason Keith was acting this way.

"Keith, ah! Keith, please, fight it! Don't cum in me, please Keith!" Lance begged desperately. Lance didn't want to be pregnant with the fertilized seeds, he didn't want to have to give birth to them, but Keith either didn't hear him or didn't have enough of his sanity to care. "Please Keith! Don't do this to me!" He pleaded, but his body was reacting completely differently, squeezing Keith with everything it had.

"I'm gonna cum, Lance! I-I'm cumming! I'm about to breed you! FUCK!" Tears streamed down Lance's face as Keith came, shooting his hot, thick sperm into Lance. They both screamed for different reasons as he felt Keith's cum spilling into his ass and traveling straight to the large seeds, fertilizing them and giving them his essence to feed on. Lance could literally feel the seeds coming to life inside of him, their pulsing beginning to feel like heartbeats as Keith's cock unleashed wave after wave of cum into him, rocking his body to the core in heat and pleasure. Their screams lasted for a good while as Keith rode out his orgasm with help from the vines, making sure he came as hard as he possibly could. Lance's mouth began gaping in horror as his stomach bulged and steadily grew in size with each shot of Keith's cum, his load literally filling him up.

"Lance...ha...Lance..." Keith panted in a trance, pleasure and satisfaction laced in his voice. The vines moved Keith's hands so that they could feel Lance's stomach, and knowing that he had fertilized Lance made Keith's cock shoot out a few more loads before he sighed in contentment. Lance was just crying silently as he felt the seeds move around a bit inside of him. The vines pulled Keith's cock out of his wet, used hole, turning him around so that they could look at each other, and to show off his round stomach to the father of the children currently residing inside of his body.

"It would appear everything went perfectly," Tesla said, coming forward a bit. Lance kept silent as Keith panted and tried to grasp what was happening, his cock still rock hard and his mind clearly still dazed. Several vines wrapped around Lance's body to caress his stomach gently. "Yes, our offspring are growing well inside of you. I'm not sure how earthling pregnancy works, but the seeds only require the safety of your body for a week to finish processing the sperm and to grow sentience. You will then give birth to them, and we will begin the process anew, with new seeds and more sperm." Lance couldn't hold back the sob that escaped him as he trembled in the sinister grips of the vines.

He looked at Keith, hoping for some sort of reassurance, even if it was just a lie, but there was nothing. Keith just stared blankly, the nectar still in his system. Lance had thought he had already been dealing with the fact that they couldn't escape this this entire time, but only at that moment did it truly sink into him that they were never going to escape. The seeds inside of him pulsed more intensely as if to confirm that, and his head hung low, tears dripping from his face to the floor in a dramatically slow fall, as if his despair caused him to perceive everything in slow motion.

"Your fertilizer's cock is still hard, carrier. We'd best take care of that." Lance couldn't even beg Keith to snap out of it as their bodies were moved closer together again, placing Lance's ass against his cock. He didn't fight it. Didn't question it. He just listened to Tesla's voice as he once again took Keith inside of him.

"This is your purpose now."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to make this a one-shot, but suddenly I got ideas and I think I MIGHT continue this into a three-part story. Eventually. At some point. We'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on what I'm writing? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below!
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com/>


End file.
